Gear
.]]The Gear is an inventory of various items including weapons, clothing, back items, consumable items, and ninja essences. Gear can be obtained by completing missions, receiving them as a reward from an event or friend, or purchasing them from the Shop. In battle, players can switch gear at any time (but cannot change jutsu or pets) or use consumable items. Gear cannot be changed on the map or while running through a forest (or jumping on trees). Gear There are five sets of gear in the inventory. The first four sets are the most common type of gear. Weapon Weapons are offensive gear that deals damage to enemies by normal attacking an enemy. A weapon with higher damage will deal more damage to an enemy when normal attacking the enemy. Players can carry up to 200 weapons. Clothing Clothing (formerly Body) are apparel that shows off the character's appearance. In the SNS version, they don't provide any effects. In the iOS version, there are many gear including upper and lower clothing that provide effects. Players can carry up to 200 clothing. Back Item Back items are apparel that shows off the character's appearance. Back items that can be purchased from the Shop provides no effect and they require Tokens to purchase them. However, back items that are obtained from events or from friends as a shared gift have various effects and some are passive. Players can carry up to 200 back items. Consumable Item Consumable items (formerly Item) are supportive items that are used to help the character. When a player uses an item, that item is used and cannot be recovered. Items are obtained from drops, friends sharing gifts, or from the Shop by purchasing them. Free users can carry up to 40 consumable items (previously 20) while premium users can carry up to 80 consumable items (previously 40). Ninja Essence Ninja essences are non-combat consumable items that are only used outside of battle and in the town. Players can carry up to 200 ninja essences. Material Material are special items that can be obtained by defeating World Bosses or be formed by exchanging Magatama between April 2, 2012 and May 29, 2012 as these materials will be replacing the Magatama system. The materials are used to upgrade world boss weapons. Hair Style Hair styles are head gears, facial style, or hair styles that changes the appearance of the character. Hair styles only change the appearance of the character's head and doesn't affect the player's stats or attributes. There are different hair styles for males and females. Hair Styles cannot be found in Gear but they can be previewed in the Style Shop. Sage items Sage items are special items including weapons and other items, released on May 24, 2012, that has special effects. They can be rented from the Shop at any specific price for a certain amount of time or they can be purchased permanently at a high price. Category:Gameplay Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:Back Items Category:Items Category:Clothing Category:Ninja Essences Category:Material Category:Sage items